


hyung!

by woobff



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: seonghwa with the maknae line, hencecue attempted humor, fluff and adorableness.





	hyung!

**Author's Note:**

> listen- I can't add original tags through mobile so this is just the maknae line with seonghwa! 
> 
> literally, just wrote this to get myself out of the negative dark circle looming over me so yeah! 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!

**one**.

" what are you doing? " seonghwa asked when wooyoung came to rest his head on the older's thighs, lips formed in a pout.

" no one's paying attention to me, " he whined, arms folded infront of his chest, " give me attention _hyung,_ "

" i'm tryna' read young-_ie_, " seonghwa said, letting out a breathy chuckle when the boy kicked his legs to show his displease.

placing down the book, after bookmarking the page of course, he cards his fingers through the soft black locks of the younger, smiling when he sees him smile.

they spent the next ten minutes like that, soft ballad music playing in the background as it lulled the two to sleep.

" thank you _hyung_, " wooyoung yawned, turning to snuggle further into the older's tummy, a pleased smile etched on his face.

" anytime young-_ie_, " and seonghwa didn't mind the cramp in his neck when he woke up from the nap, especially when he sees how peaceful the younger slept.

**two**.

jongho thought he could try do something, _some food_ for the members besides always serving the fruits he split. this thought came in his mind during practice as he saw how exhausted every one was so he doesn't know why or how he ended up with dried egg remains on his face, three burnt omelettes and an undercooked rice.

" shit, " he mutters as he threw away the burnt food to place the frying pan under running water to try hide foul smell.

grabbing some facial wipes, he wiped his face clean just to come face to face with an amused looking seonghwa.

" _hyung_! "

" what are you doing, _aegi_? " the older asked as he helped to wipe the boy's forehead where he missed a spot.

" i tried to cook dinner, " the younger of the two replied, cheeks red in embarrassment as seonghwa looked at the sink and bin.

thinking that the boy had enough embarrassment that could last his life, judging by how red his ears and face was, seonghwa just ushered the boy to come closer.

" help me with dinner? " he asked as he took out the ingredients.

" yeah of course, _hyung_, " came the relieved reply along with a hug to the older's side.

**three**.

_smack_!

and then laughters were heard along with excited screams.

" hwa _hyung_! help me! " seonghwa could hear the panic plead and just raised his hand in surrender.

" no can do mingi-_yah_, " he replied, bursting into laughter when the younger held his chest in mock offense.

before the boy could retort with a comeback, san and wooyoung jumped on his back making the trio fall down with a thud, mingi face planting into the pillow.

" okay i think that's enough, we still have promotions you knuckleheads, " seonghwa tsk, reaching forward to help mingi out.

hearing the word ' promotion ', the woosan duo hurriedly stood up, before flashing an embarassed smile to the oldest, and then scurrying away.

" thanks _hyung_, " mingi said, flashing his infamous eye smile, letting know that yes he's okay despite the throbbing pain in his knee due to the impact of his fall.

" c'mon let's ice your knee before it bruises, " seonghwa just pulled the younger to the kitchen where he forces the boy to sit on a high stool and muttering something about how lying won't stop the pain.

" thanks _hyung_, "

" yeah, yeah " the older replied dismissively, not even trying to hide the smile.

**four**.

"_hyung_, can you do that face again? " san asked, hope glinting in his eyes, as he presses his cheek against the latter.

seonghwa tried, keyword _tried_, to pull away but to no avail because san had effectively wrapped his arms around his waist to cage him in an embrace.

" what face san-_ie_? " the older sighed, knowing there's no escape in this.

" the one where you're confused whether to cringe or smile, y'know like _this_, " san mimicked resulting into both of them bursting into laughters, forehead knocking in between.

seonghwa had to rub the sore spot all the while laughing as san hides his face into his chest, still rumbling in giggles.

" _yah_! you ungrateful brat!, " he tsk'ed, but his voice holds no malice.

" you love me too much to- _hyung_ you're doing it! " san retorts got cut off mid sentence when he starts laughing again, this time having to drop to his knees because his body was shaking too much.

and yeah, indeed seonghwa saw his reflection on the glass panel of the window and yeah, he's doing the face.

" yah! yah! "

" oh my god stop doing it! "


End file.
